It has been noted that the prior art is suggestive of a steerable antenna communication system having decision apparatus responding to a predetermined signal (coded or otherwise) to phase shift elements of an antenna so that a received beam may be retransmitted in any specified direction. Such is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,864 and it accomplishes the object set forth by a reflecting array that is modified so as to transmit in a direction other than opposite that from which the signal is received.
Other examples of prior art structure related to this invention is that described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,693. There one is taught how to use a common computer to control a series of phase shifters with wired commands for separate receive and transmit arrays.